


2x10 “Best self” drabble

by Valeriee



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeriee/pseuds/Valeriee





	2x10 “Best self” drabble

Michael and Eleanor, slow dancing.  
Michael: Thank you for forgiving me. If I had a heart I’d tell you it was in the right place. I really thought I’d be able to come up with a way to get us all into the actual good place.  
Eleanor: It’s okay. We’ve already forgiven you. You don’t have to thank each one of us like this we’re no better than you anyways.  
M: I’m not thanking each one of you. I’m just thanking you.  
E: Ooh so I’m like the default leader of the humans here?  
Michael looks away, nervously smiling, then looks back at her.  
M: I just want to make sure that you’ve forgiven me. And you have. So thank you.  
Eleanor freezes for a second.  
E: What does that mean?  
M: I think it’s very clear what it meant.  
E: You just care about me forgiving you?  
M: Yeah.  
E: Why?  
M: (while internally questioning himself as well with his eyes still locked with Eleanor’s) I just do. I... (looks down then back at Eleanor) hate that I disappointed you, that you thought less of me.  
Everyone else starts sitting down.  
E: (pats him on the shoulder) Well I don’t anymore. It’s ok. Let’s goo.  
Eleanor starts to leave  
M: Maybe it’s because I love you.  
Eleanor comes back.  
M: Just a hunch. I could be wrong.  
E: You love me as in what?  
M: As in I love you. Could’t say it more simply.  
E: I.. don’t know what to say to that.  
M: It doesn’t matter. It’s only a matter of time before Shawn finds out all of this and comes looking for you. So..  
E: Yeah.  
M: Come on let’s go.  
And they both start walking towards the others, with Eleanor just looking at Michael the whole way...


End file.
